Waltzing right in
by Future Mrs Spencer Reid
Summary: Suzaku is a famous actor that has everything and then a friend from his past comes up suddenly. Will he fall in love or turn away? Suzalulu some OCxOC and maybe a few others. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Adeline, Ayden, hurry up!" Suzaku Kururugi spoke through the intercom of their Los Angeles mansion.

"We're coming." His daughter responded.

"Will you be back for dinner sir?" The maid asked.

"Not this evening Sayoko. But make sure you ask Ayden if he's bringing Nathan home with him."

Adeline bounced into the foyer with her brother in tow, "How do I look dad?"

Suzaku smiled, "Lovely as always." Adeline and Ayden were twins and his only children. The both had their mother's dirty blonde hair (since this story takes place in the real world Euphy had blonde hair) and his emerald green eyes.

"I don't know Ada," Ayden teased his sister, "Your makeup is all smudged."

"What?"

"It's fine." Flicked his son lightly on the head. "Stop teasing."

"Mr. Ayden will you be bringing your friend Nathan home this evening?" Sayoko questioned the boy.

"Most likely, unless he has other plans." Ayden replied.

"Let's go guys, you're already late." He ushered the two seventeen year olds out the door.

As soon as his kids were off on their way, Suzaku began his drive to work. When he first moved to America, he'd worked in construction but when a movie director had stopped and insisted that he was just what they were looking for to play in an upcoming film, Suzaku figured the extra money couldn't hurt.

That role brought him everything, fame, money, his house, his wife, which then brought his children and he was even reunited with an old friend. _'Lelouch where are you now?' _He thought as he pulled into the busy filming lot.

Detective Lelouch Lamperouge was not has a very good day. First his piece of shit car had broken down on his way to work, then Rivalz had accidentally spilt coffee on him setting Lelouch's OCD into overdrive and then he found out that his latest case was in his least favourite part of Los Angeles, the filming studio area.

"Come on it won't be so bad." Rivalz told him from the driver's seat on the way there. "We'll probably get to see some hot actresses."

"Yeah because that's what the gay guy sitting next to you wants to see." Lelouch retorted.

"Sorry, actors in your case."

"Besides actor, actresses, they're all the same just stuck up snobs too immersed in their fabulous lives to pay attention to anyone but themselves." He stated.

"Harsh words." Rivalz parked his car outside the main gates. "Didn't you have a friend that became an actor."

Lelouch flashed his bag to the guard, "Yeah and I haven't heard from him since. I rest my case."

"What happened here Shirley?" Rivalz spoke to the red haired coroner standing over the body of a dead man.

"This is one of Black Knight Films men, they're about to shoot a movie here." Shirley explained, "Direct gunshot to the head at approximately 6am, immediate death but no one heard or saw a thing."

"Are you kidding me?" Lelouch bent down to inspect the man, "This place is crawling with noisy people. Who is he?"

"Naoto Kouzuki co-founder of the company." She explained.

"Alright let's split up Rivalz," Lelouch directed, "You can question any cast members that could have been here yesterday and I'll talk to the guards. Shirley can you call Rolo and have him talk to the Black Knights Headquarters?"

"Sure thing."

` "Let's get this over with." Lelouch spent the next three hours speaking to security guards and the director of the films (an annoying loud man named Tamaki) but they all said the same thing, no one suspicious had entered the lot the before or during the time the man was killed. On top of that all of them had alibi's for the morning.

He massaged his temples completely sick of this place and its atmosphere. Everyone was going about their business as if no one had even been hurt let alone killed and it pissed him off.

"Please tell me you got something." Lelouch looked at Rivalz hopefully.

He got an apologetic shrug in return, "Sorry man, everybody alibi's out and no one saw a thing."

"That seems to be all I'm hearing today." Lelouch groaned. "Let's go back and see what Rolo and Nina dug up."

They'd almost made it to the car when Lelouch literally bumped into the one person he'd hoped not to.

The brown haired man was coming swiftly around the corner when he ran straight into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." He held out a hand that Lelouch reluctantly took and helped him to his feet. "Are you…" The man paused, looking startled, "Lelouch is that you?"

Lelouch gave an the person a slight smile. "Hey Suzaku."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! This is my first story so try not to be too harsh.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it." Suzaku was truly shocked to see his old best friend in front of him.

"Believe it or don't, it doesn't matter to me," Lelouch sighed. "I don't time to talk anyway."

"Wait." Suzaku grabbed his arm as he went to leave, "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating a murder," Lelouch shook off his arm off and walked away, "So I have to go."

"Do you know that guy?" Rivalz questioned. "He looks farmilar…"

"Sadly."

Suzaku almost let him leave but the fates decided on a different path.

"Lelouch wait! You can't just leave!" He called walking towards them swiftly.

"Oh yes I can!" Pushing Rivalz into the car he stole his keys, then Lelouch jumped in the drivers seat and hit the gas.

"What the hell!" Was the response he got from his partner.

He apologized, "Sorry I just really don't want to talk to him right now."

Suzaku swore under his breath. He knew that Lelouch had been working in the Law area and it made sense that he would be working on this case (He'd heard all about it when he arrived) but it was still a shock to see him after all this time. The last time was sixteen years ago when Euphy had passed away and even then there had been a three year gap.

Lelouch was hard to forget, with his sharp personality and stunning intelligence. He had first met him when they were kids, about eight, and Lelouch's father had sent him and his sister to school in Japan. Suzaku's father was friends with the powerful man and had agreed to take them in. It was a rough ride at first and the two fought a lot but Suzaku eventually came to adore the raven haired boy.

"Hey Suzaku." His thoughts were interrupted by the director of this particular film, a good friend of his and someone he worked with often.

"What's up Gino?" He gave the blonde a smile forgetting about Lelouch for the time being.

"We're just about to finish up the fight scene but then we're going to send everyone home early. The director told him, "It seems sort of insensitive to stay to long after what happened."

This made Suzaku happy, Gino was one of the few people in this business that still had a heart. "How's Kallen taking this? It must be hard to lose a brother just like that." Kallen was Gino's girlfriend and Naoto's sister.

"She's taking it pretty hard." He admitted, "That's another reason I'm heading off early."

"Send her my condolences."

The blonde man smiled gratefully, "Thanks I will."

"Now let's get this over with so we can all go home." Suzaku started for the set.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Not this again."<p>

Lelouch had returned to the precinct only to find that all Rolo was able to dig up from the Black Knight Films was the same thing they always said whenever something went wrong there.

"They need to come up with better conclusions than, it was someone from the Holy Empire." He stated.

Lelouch was very aware of the rivalry between the two filming companies, seeing as his father owned the Holy Empire Films along with several other companies. It was a quite possible that they had been responsible for this murder (his father knew how to take things too far) but he sincerely hoped not because if they were than it would be nearly impossible to prove it.

"That's all they could think off." The youngest member of their team, Rolo, informed him.

"Of course it is." Lelouch gave an exasperated sigh, "Well I have to follow up on it anyway. So wish me luck, I'll need a lot of it."  
>He was certain this was not going to get him anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku reached shortly after his children, he'd made sure to call ahead to inform Sayoko of his early return. This made him unsure as to why he had found his son in a rather intimate position with his boyfriend on the pool deck.<p>

He'd known Ayden was gay before he'd even come out. It was kind of obvious, the way he watched men pass and tendency to dog any girl that asked him out. It never bothered him, after all it had been the same way with Lelouch and he had just accepted it the same way back then. It didn't bother him ever but he still didn't want his son doing these things so shamelessly out in the open like they were, with swim shorts riding low and hands roaming each others bodies while they stuck there tongues in each others throats.

"Ahem." He coughed slightly to let Ayden know he was there.

His son jerked away in surprise in turn startling Nathan (His boyfriend), "D… dad I thought you were coming home late."

"Change of plans." He crossed his arms.

Nathan scrambled off of Ayden, "Sorry Sir." His signed and spoke, the boy was very much deaf but could read lips, though he still remembered Ayden franticly learning how to sign so that he could impress him and it had worked, atleast that's what he had figured.

"It's fine, just go somewhere more private next time." Suzaku liked Nathan, he was a really sweet boy, exceptionally smart, and he was like family already.

He went to leave then turned back, "Is you're sister home too?"

"No she went to ride Lancelot." Lancelot was one of their horses that they boarded at a nearby stable.

Suzaku nodded and left the pool deck, allowing his thoughts to be once again consumed by the violet eyed man.

* * *

><p>Lelouch straightened his clothes as the elevator made its ascent to the top floor of Holy Empire Headquarters. This was owned by the Britannia family, his own family. This particular branch of their enterprise was run by his brother Schneizel el Britannia, they'd never fully gotten along but had a certain respect for each other and after he left and changed his name Schneizel was one of the siblings he keep contact with on occasion.<p>

Stepping out of the elevator, Lelouch made his way across the pristine floor.

"Hello Lelouch." Most companies like this would have assistant after assistant for the head but Schneizel had chosen only one.

"Kanon." He returned the greeting. "You're still here, so I guess that means you're still sleeping with my brother." Only select few knew about that, it had been an accident that Lelouch had found out, he'd come home early one summer and went to see if Schneizel was up for a game of chess but instead had found him very much occupied intimately with his university friend, Kanon Maldini.

Kanon chuckled in good humor, "But of course." Schneizel was an odd sometimes cold man but he had to admit the man had taste, he'd always gotten along well with Kanon since they met.

"I need to take to Schneizel."

"Let me guess. The company is being blamed for this morning's murder." Spot on.

"Yeah , I just have to clear up a few things with him." Lelouch explained.

"I can assure you brother that we had nothing to do with it, at least not of my knowledge." Schneizel stood in the doorway of his office with a slightly serious look on his face.

"You're sure about this? You didn't accidently give the order in a fit of rage?" He questioned just to be sure.

"Not that I remember. Did I darling?"

"No." Kanon assured him.

"You also know Lelouch that I don't make most of the decisions for this company despite being its head." The tall blonde reminded him, "Everything is looked over and decided on by father."

He let out a sarcastic snort, "Great so we won't be getting anything out of him."

"Don't give up so easily brother, you're smart enough to figure it out," He was surprised by the reassurance from his brother, "I'd help but unlike you I'd rather stay apart of this family."

"Understood, have a nice evening you two."

"We will." He watched as his older brother pulled Kanon close to his side and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

Lelouch left without another word not wanting to witness another heavy love making session between the two.

After giving his boss Milly his report at the precinct, Lelouch headed back to his small apartment for some much needed rest. He tucked in his little sister and shooed his annoying roommate C.C. out of his bedroom with the promise of buying her more pizza in the morning so that he could have time to himself.

"What do you need time to yourself for?" C.C. had questioned.

"I need to think." With that Lelouch locked her out of his room and sunk into a deep state of thought. At first it was just about the case, but he eventually drifted into the topic of one Suzaku Kururugi.

Lelouch had been trying to get him out of his mind ever since Suzaku had married Euphemia, his sister. The day he had received the invitation his heart shattered into a millions pieces. He'd always been in love with the brown haired Japanese man, so much so that he realized it at age ten, but he never made his feelings known in fear that Suzaku would never want to speak to him again, it turned out that something else pulled him away instead. A new life full of fame, fortune, a wide and kids, whenever Suzaku tried to contact him, Lelouch just brushed it of, not wanting to feel the pain of seeing him then possibly losing him again.

He shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind where the belonged and took a deep breath. Then collapsing on the bed he let himself fall into a deep slumber.

"Kanon love," Schneizel spoke to his partner as he exited the bathroom of their shared suite, "Do you think I should help Lelouch out with this?"

"It would be the right thing to do." Kanon responded from his position under the sheets of the king sized bed.

"Hm, perhaps I'll send you out tomorrow to snoop around a bit." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not, I relish the challenge but in the mean time…" Kanon flung of the sheets to reveal his naked body, "We should have some fun, don't you think?"

Schneizel grinned and leaned over, "I couldn't agree more." And with that he connected his lips with those of the gorgeous man below him.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted Schneizel to be more of a good guy<strong> **and I think he's perfect** **with Kanon. **

**Please review and feel free to make suggestions **


End file.
